The described embodiments generally relate to wireless communications devices and computer networks. More particularly, the described embodiments relate to apparatus and methods for determining voice and/or data processing performance of a wireless device, along with the collection, reporting and analysis of voice/data processing-related data from the wireless device.
Wireless networking connects one or more wireless devices to other computer devices without a direct electrical connection, such as a copper wire or optical cable. Wireless devices communicate data, typically in the form of packets, across a wireless or partially wireless computer network and open a “data” or “communication” channel on the network such that the device can send and receive data packets. The wireless devices often have wireless device resources, such as programs and hardware components, which individually and cooperatively operate to use and generate data in accordance to their design and specific protocol or configuration, such as using open communication connections to transmit and receive data on the network. In order for the wireless devices to operate efficiently and optimally, either alone or on the wireless networks, it would be useful for the data associated with the device, its operation and applications, to be collected and reported, i.e., voice and/or data performance measurement. The set-up or configuration of these devices typically includes installing or adjusting various hardware, software and/or firmware and other associated parameters on the wireless device. Further, the set-up, or configuration is typically analyzed by running the voice and/or data performance tests on the wireless device to measure the performance and/or operability of the wireless device on the wireless network. Each type of wireless device may have its own device-specific set-up, and each wireless network and/or carrier may also have their network-specific and/or carrier-specific set-ups. Thus, the initial set-up and configuration of a wireless device for operation on a given wireless network is typically very complicated and time consuming. However, once the device is in operation, i.e., in use by the commercial/private owner, the actual performance data, such as set-up time, throughput, etc., is largely unknown to the network carrier, regarding that specific device.
Another complicating factor in understanding and tracking of device performance measurement is that typically external testing devices are required. For example, in a wireless device such as a cellular phone, various analyzers are serially connected to the phone and input and/or measure various parameters. In order to maximize throughput, such testing is typically performed in a batch mode on a plurality of wireless devices, resulting in a confusing mass of external testing devices, cables and wireless devices. Further, typically such measurements involve mobile testing, such as driving the cellular phone around a predetermined area to test its receive and transmit capabilities in varying environmental conditions. For example, with a cellular phone, these tests involve an exchange of messaging communications between a base station and the cellular phone. These mobile pre-operation measurements can be very inefficient and may only occur in a testing mode prior to device operation in actual use. Further, the external cabling and testing devices may have electromagnetic interactions with the transmit and receive functions of the wireless device, thereby producing inaccurate results.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method that allows for efficient, comprehensive collection and reporting of wireless device voice and/or data processing performance.